Therapist?
by hawkstar2
Summary: When Jeb proposes that the flock sees a therapist... that's not the shocking news. It's when Max agrees to it! Secrets may be unveiled! Set a little after TFW and as if MAX never happened. FAX.
1. The Proposal

A/N: Well, I wanted to write again and my other fic I was planning on doing at the moment is confusing me…so I thought I'd go ahead and give this one a shot. I don't know just yet how long it'll be, but I'm pretty sure there aren't any or many others like it! By the way I have no idea what time period this is cause obviously it doesn't really correspond with the book that well, but you'll get that in a minute. Enjoy! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I'm not the amazing J.P.

Chapter One: The Proposal

Max POV

I slurped the last of my beef and veggie soup **(A/N: my favorite and I'm craving it right now!!!)** and downed my milk at my mom's kitchen table. It was only Jeb, Mom, Fang, and I at said table; everyone else was out gallivanting around Arizona…or something like that.

"So, Max, what do you plan to do next?" Jeb asked.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, whatever comes to mind? Heck I don't know."

"Well, were you planning on shooting off at any time soon?"  
Where the heck is he going with this?  
"That depends, what do you have up your sleeve?"

"Well, this is just an idea or a suggestion rather…but your mother and I both know a very efficient and helpful psychiatrist in town. And I was wondering if you and the flock would be interested in talking to her, you know, to kind of get a load off of your back so to say."

My mouth is gaping open I know it.

"Why in the hell would we want to do that?"  
Well put Fang.

"Well, I mean, it was only a suggestion. Sleep on it and tell me what you think tomorrow night. In the mean time, I've gotta run. See ya."

And with that he bolted out the door.

"I'm going to clean up the kitchen, do you want anything more to eat?"

Yes.

"No, we're good, thanks Mom."

I glanced quickly over at Fang, who, without a doubt, knew exactly what I was thinking and we got up, exited onto the balcony, and took off into the desert.

After flying for a while we landed on the edge of the park boundary on an old shack that looked like it had seen better days.

"So, I'll be the ice breaker. What the hell?" Fang said as we settled a comfortable spot into the still warm sand.

I rolled my eyes and flopped backwards.

"How should I know?! I mean, seriously!!! We don't need counseling! My counseling is beating the living daylights outta something!"

"Maybe that's why he suggested it?"

I slugged him.

"Not funny." I growled.

Fang POV

I hate Jeb. I didn't really ever completely trust him; maybe that's just my personality though. I don't know, and don't really care.

Max was sprawled out on her back beside me, as equally as confused as I was.

I want to kiss her again, but I know better than to do that right now. She's already mad and knowing her she would bolt off or something.

Did I just say that?

Oops.

"I think we should do it. You know, just to see if it does help a little." Max whispered after a few minutes.

"What do they know about us though? Our lives, what we've all been through? How could they help if they have no relative clue?"

"I guess we'll just have to figure it out like we do everything else." She said, rolling over onto her side.

I think I'm in love with you, Max.

**A/N: Okay, maybe a corny ending, but I want to try and work Fax into this…call me romantic freak I know, whatever. Haha, just kidding. Anyways, tell me how it was! Should I write more or just pull it and try to untangle my other fic? Or should I upload it too? Maybe I can try to figure out the polls…. Take care, thank you!!!**

**~hawkstar2**


	2. The Introductory Visit

**A/N: So, it's like, 11:30 on Saturday night. I just ate a tray of funky Asian food…and now I can't sleep cause my stomach is too full. Ha, oopsie. Oh, and listening to the Plain White Tee's Every Second Counts. **

**So sorry I haven't updated. When I wanted to, it wouldn't let me log in…and then school started. Woah. Japanese class was all messed up cause they put me in the wrong level. Which in turn screwed up the rest of my schedule. Bleh. **

**But one good thing: I got a job at my local library!!! Yay!!! I've wanted a job there for like, 2 years! YAAY!!!**

**Anyways, well, here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride series, I'm not James Patterson!!!**

Chapter Two: The Introductory Visit

Fang POV

I already hate this place and we haven't even pulled in the lot yet.

That's pretty sad.

And personally I really don't want to talk to this chick either.

But then again, everyone just _knows_ how boisterous I am.

That's sarcasm in case you didn't know.

Anyways, somehow we rallied everyone up and got them all in Ms. M's minivan and convince Iggy and Gaz not to bring their stink bombs AND got to the visit on time, or so I'm assuming because we are currently twenty minutes early and only one stoplight away.

Max was sitting shotgun with her mom and I was stuck back here with Angel and Nudge next to me; not exactly the thing you'd classify as peaceful for a car ride…no matter how long the journey.

I wish Max would explain her whacked-out logic on making us all come to talk to a therapist. We've been fine so far. No one's _really_ _technically_ tried to commit suicide yet… unless you count Max's wonderful show of personal taxonomy for dissecting her microchip.

…

…

Hmm.

Dr. M made a wide U-ey in the median and pulled into a homey-little strip-mall type thing, but nicer looking with about six different offices.

We pulled into an end parking space because she's convinced her doors won't get abused by other careless door-swinging patients and all cautiously piled out of the van.

I really hope this chick isn't wearing a white coat. That will be her first and last mistake, I'm pretty sure none of us would cooperate too well if that's the case.

"Are you all ready?" Valencia asked politely.

Nudge, of course, answers first.

"I think this is gonna be weird at first but as long as she's a good listener then it should be okay. I mean, that's what she gets paid for right? So she should be pretty good at it and Jeb said she was really well respected and stuff so I personally think it should go well!"

"A yes would have easily sufficed." Max answered, shaking her head, but not really angry.

Nudge blushed and Valencia smiled.

"Alright then, let's go." And with that she led us into the warm office with more plants in it than a florist. What if you didn't like plants? If you were like, highly allergic or paranoid of them? Did they think about that while designing this? Obviously not, and they didn't think much of claustrophobics either. I don't like this place.

Valencia went to sign in at a little window on one side of the wall and the rest of the flock sat in the squishy rubber lined seats, taking up half of the waiting room.

I looked around me just for kicks and saw a deranged-looking teen sitting next to a woman who'd had one too many face-lifts, who was flipping thru a magazine that I had never heard of in my life with a fancy French restaurant on the front. I was beginning to wonder who was really here for the treatment, her or her son. Because in my opinion they both looked like they needed some counseling. A couple seats away from them was a slightly normal looking girl in her maybe twenties, but when she stood up to get a new magazine you could see a small bulge on her abdomen. She was pregnant and in a therapist office. Something couldn't be right there.

Right in the middle of my people watching seminar Max interrupts by plopping down next to me.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Watcha doin'?"

I knelt closer to her ear, "Watching people."

She laughed for a second and rolled her eyes.

…

…

I hate awkward silences.

"So."

"Hmm?"

"You're really against this huh?"

I just stare back. Duh.

"Well, maybe it'd help to get some stuff off of our chests."

I glanced over at the clock.

"We still have fifteen minutes, can I talk to you outside?"

Max looked confused, but stood up with me anyways.

"Mom, we're going out, be back before it's time."

Valencia nodded and Max followed me as I headed out to the side of the strip mall complex thing.

"I can't do this Max."

"What do you mean?"

I loosened my shoulders so my wings could fall out a bit and repeated myself.

"I can't do this. I don't want to talk to anyone about my problems. Especially someone I don't know. The only person who needs to hear even some of my issues is you and you're the only person I'm going to be talking to about them. Not some chick who knows nothing about me."

She stood there, staring back at me with so much going through her you could practically feel her waves of anger, confusion, and worry.

"Just stay for now, and you won't have to talk. I promise. I'll tell them you lost your voice or something."

"Max, no."

She was practically pleading with me now, really un-Max like.

"Please Fang, just stay and see how you like her."

I looked down at her, about to reject her again until I looked into her eyes, they were scared looking. She barely wanted to do this herself. I never saw her afraid of something so simple as talking to someone. Heck, she'd mouthed off to a whole conference of people before, all but calling them all idiots.

"Please?"

"Why do you want me in there so bad?"

"I don't know, it would just feel better if you were in there. We'd all be together and you have to admit we've been through some shit worth talking over."

I gave her a doubtful look. There is no way I'm talking to this chick.

"Fine. But you owe me. Big time, Max."

Her shoulders collapsed and she looked relieved.

"God, thank you so much Fang."

Before I knew what happened she jumped up and hugged me around my neck.

"Oh, uh, yeah, that was a little awkward. Sorry." She turned quickly on her heel and headed back inside before I could say anything else. Gah, I really don't want to do this.

Despite my own better judgment, I walked into the office right as everyone else was following a petite woman in a bright pink suit skirt with fiery red hair, small rimless glasses and a seemingly sweet smile.

Never judge a person by their smile.

I followed less enthusiastically and took my seat on the couch next to Angel and Max. Nudge was in her own chair and Ig and Gaz were sitting on a large rectangular ottoman.

She shut the door quietly and opened the window.

"I've heard you guys didn't like closed spaces, does the window help?"

"Yeah, that's fine, thanks." Max answered.

"Good, okay, my name is Jackie Edwards, you can call me Jackie if you want. And Jeb called me and asked me if I would be interested in talking to you guys. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like what we were told." Max answered again.

"Good, so you're up to date with everything. Now, I understand that you were brought up in a facility, not a home until you were about four." She paused to read our faces. Nudge and Gazzy both looked at her quizzically, as if they weren't expecting her to know that much info. Truthfully I wasn't either.

"I don't want to ask stupid questions that are common sense type things unless the time is appropriate. For example, it'd be pretty pointless to ask how that has effected you now, so I'm not focusing on that. What I am focusing on is anything that you personally want to get off of your chest. Whatever you want to talk about or just simply ask for my opinion in. I'm here to listen to you, not to tell you how to live your life."

Hm, maybe this chick isn't too bad after all.

"Now, do you want to do it as a group first? In singles? Or how would you all like to work this out since there are six of you?"  
"Since we all obviously have our own point of view in our lives and we weren't all in the same place at the same time, we would probably be better off going solo." Iggy said before Max could say anything.

"Alright, how does that sound to every one else?"

A couple grunts and nods were tossed around and Jackie nodded.

"Okay then, Iggy, since you invited the idea first, would you like to start?"

Iggy nodded and the rest of us respectively got up and some patted Ig as we walked out of the room to give him some privacy.

Hopefully she doesn't want to talk to me soon. I still am against this.

**A/N: Okay, next chapter, whenever that is, will be Iggy's story, or as much as I can write! Take care, thanks for reading!!**

**~hawkstar2**


	3. Blind Ambition

**A/N: Just please, please don't kill me. I honestly am so swamped right now I hardly ever find time to just sit and think. About anything. Those of you guys sticking in it for the long run (which is looking kinda long), thank you. So, so, so much. You're the best. Ever! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Chapter Three: Blind Ambition

Iggy POV

I shifted in my seat and the couch squeaked…again. I hate this thing. It stinks, and it squeaks, way to freaking much.

"So, Iggy, where would you like to start? Do you have anything that you would like to get off of your chest?"

If I could glare, like, know exactly where her eyes were, I totally would, but instead I just cast a glance down to the floor.

"Just, whenever you're ready, I'm here to listen."

Alright, imagine for a moment if you will that you are a mutant bird kid, blinded by genetic engineering, running for your freaking _life_ all the time, and then some therapist lady asks you where to start your problems.

Quite a bit to swallow, eh?

"Um, would my earliest memory and kinda the rest of my life story up until now be alright?"  
"Whatever you feel like."

I wished she would just give me a straight yes or no.

"Okay then...

_Begin Flashback_

**(A/N: Just to let you all know, he is actually saying this to Jackie, even though it may seem a little like he's not.)**

I think my earliest memory was riding in a van and suddenly lurching to a stop. Afterwards I was wheeled into a big room with tons of people in long, white coats with clipboards, jotting notes and nodding. I loved all the attention, so I didn't really mind when they brought in more people.

I stayed the night in a small all white room with a single bed and no windows. The next morning the people came back for me and took me to an elongated room with what looked like little charts at the end of it. I don't know the exact measurements of the room, all I know is that the lights were the dimmer kind and I had a chair all to myself.

I was told to read the boards at the end of the hall and tell them what picture was on it. First was rather large, an orange cat I think. As I went down the line, they got smaller and the lights got darker.

After not too long, I was told I had remarkable vision, and given a cookie as a reward. I was told that I was sleeping somewhere different tonight, with some company, and that the next day they were going to make my vision even better. By this point I was told my parents were simply on a vacation and that I was sent here because I was special.

So, smiling, away I went, to the other room. The room I was expecting to be like an apartment or something.

How wrong was I…

I was shown my new "room" and shoved into the crate. At least there was a pillow and a tray of food. I figured at the time this was like a punishment for shoving a couple rubber ducks down the toilet so my dead fish would have some company a few nights before.

I adjusted myself and winced as my long wings, only somewhat folded in, met the sharp corner of the crate.

"Are you okay?" I heard a soft voice, making me nearly leap out of my skin.

"Wh-who's there?"

"Over here, in the crate next to yours." I turned and saw a girl about my age next to me. She had short blond-ish hair with dark brown eyes. She smiled when I looked over and saw her.

"I'm Max. What's your name?"

"I'm…" Wait. What's my name? Why couldn't I remember it?

"Can you not remember? That's what happened to Fang. He couldn't remember his old name either. Maybe you should pick one."

Why was this girl so optimistic? How long has she been here?

The crate on the other side of me stirred and I looked over, but barely saw anything until my eyes adjusted and I saw a dark figure move around.

"'Morning sleepyhead. You've been out for hours."

This other person grunted and rolled over again.

"That's Fang over on your other side. He doesn't talk much, and sleeps mostly. So what are you going to call yourself? I could think of a name for you if you want."

This girl wasn't going to shut up.

Another person in white coat came in and opened up Fang's door. There was a sudden eruption of uproar as Fang fought tooth and nail to keep from being pulled from his crate.

What is going on here?

"Iggy?"

I turned and looked at Max. What did she just call me? Was she talking to me?

"They're going to take you next. Be careful." Her voice was shaky all of a sudden. I could tell the once optimistic girl had fallen into a state of fear.

For the next few minutes the commotion continued. Fang fought and finally someone with a long needle came and stuck it in his arm. Fang reached around and bit him, apparently pretty hard considering the fact that the guy screamed like I'd never heard a man scream before. It brought a smile to my face for some reason. Without completely knowing it, I had become a soldier against the School.

The next day I was taken to a room with an operating table and tensed up. Before I knew it a mask covered my face and I was out.

Some time later I awoke in my crate again to water trickling onto my face.

"Iggy!"

"Huh? Whaa?"

"Thank goodness, you've been asleep for a day and a half. The whitecoats have been freaking out all day. Me too, I thought you'd died or something."

I reached up and felt a hankerchief tied around my face. I reached around back and untied it, then lifting my hands up to feel my face. Everything felt fine. Nose was still in the right place. Chin was still normal size.

"Max?"

"Yeah? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but why are the lights out?"

"The lights are on, Iggy, that's why I knew you woke up. I don't have that well of night vision."

I stretched my eyelids wide. I know my eyes are open. I know it.

But I couldn't see a damn thing.

_End Flashback_

Once I realized I was shaking I took a deep breath and ran my hands through my hair. A hand touched my shoulder and I realized that Jackie had began to pat my shoulder. Comforting in a way. But still a little odd, considering she's my therapist and all.

"Alright." She paused, I swear if she asks how does this make you feel I may punch her. "Would you like to go on? Or end the session now?"

Might as well get it all over with now.

"I guess I can briefly complain a little more." She chuckled and I continued on…

"After a couple more years of living at the School, a guy named Jeb rescued what was now six birdkids instead of just three. Although the peace and happiness didn't last long. Long story shorter, evil beasts attacked our house, kidnapped Angel, we rescue Angel, get in a lot of crap along the way, and end up being taken in by some lady named Anne. Boy she was somethin' else. She pretty much sealed the 'don't trust anyone' deal. Although we did have some normalcy there, I even had what I guess you could consider a girlfriend, Tess was her name. But, as usual, all hell broke loose and we had to move again.

"Then the flock split up and Max, Nudge, and Angel went with Ari—Jeb's son and the guy who tried to kill us but ended up being good—and Fang, Gazzy and I went the other way. After a few months we met up again and had one of those nice little get-togethers.

"And oh, boy, please don't make me get into Antarctica. Although a good thing about that was that I discovered I could feel colors and could see the outlining of things that were up against a white backdrop. I think the first thing I remember seeing was a penguin. Touching huh?"

Jackie chuckled a little more.

"Do you feel any better now, Iggy?"

Yes, truthfully.

But to her I just shrugged. "It's nice to get most of it off of my chest. Thanks."

I shook her hand and walked out into the waiting room where I could tell that Gazzy and Nudge were arguing about something again, Fang was reluctant to be here, Angel was asleep on Max, and Max was jumpy, contemplating things that haven't even happened yet.

What can I say? I have a great sense of location.

**A/N: Okay, next time I may just have a thing where they're all at home, or I may just skip to the next person…which now is a mystery for you guys!!! Ha ha, sorry. Had to do it. Thanks for reading. Take care!**

**~hawkstar2**


	4. Night Flight

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while I know. I'm actually typing this at like, 11 o'clock at night. Yeah, I realize that I have a bad continuing problem with writing so late. Haha. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson!**

Chapter Four: Night Flight

Max POV

Okay, Ig's been in there for about forty-five minutes, the usual length of a regular visit, or so I am told; so he should be out soon. Tomorrow will be someone else's turn. Most likely it will be Nudge, because we all know how fond she is of her wings.

Note the sarcasm please.

The office door opened and out trotted Iggy…actually looking somewhat relieved.

"Okay, today's session is over and I hope to see all of you again tomorrow, or at least whoever decides to come. Does everyone still want to do an intermittent schedule? That way we can do this at intervals and everyone gets their own time." Jackie said with a smile.

If there were like, a divider between us, I would totally roll my eyes and mock her, just because she is kind of annoying like that.

Unfortunately for me though, there is no unbreakable divider between us, so I just smiled and put on my nice-girl Max-face and carried on like everything was oh so normal about six mutant bird-kids talking about their life problems to a white-collar therapist.

Instead of calling Mom, we opted to walk home today. Trailing in back were Nudge and Angel, Gazzy and Iggy were in front of them, and Fang and I were in the lead.

"So, who's up next?"

A slight pause hung unnaturally in the air for a moment until a soft voice spoke up.

"I'll go next."

Angel?

Well, I didn't see that one coming.

This ought to be good, what with the whole talking-to-you-through-your-thoughts-and-possibly-controlling-what-you-say deal.

At home, Jeb brought us all a treat for actually cooperating for once. Long story short: 6 bird-kids+24 triple cheeseburgers+18 large fries+10 2-liters of Coca-Cola=one happy flock.

What can I say? It takes a lot to feed six kids on 3,000 to 4,000 calorie a day diets!

Needless to say, most of the flock was headstrong about being intractable from the couch and beds for the next few hours.

Notice I said _most_.

Making sure to avoid squeaky floorboards, I made my way across my ground-floor bedroom to the sliding glass French doors on the other side. I was in the jeopardy of being discovered by someone in the house, but this was worth it. I hadn't been on a night-flight alone for a while.

I eased the door open, lifting slightly so the bottom part of the metal didn't rub against the other and cause a god-awful sound.

That would definitely blow my cover.

Carefully watching for leaves and twigs capable of crunching and snapping under the weight of my boots, I made my way across the deck and leaped into the air for a clean take-off.

My intrinsic night-vision kicked-in and I could see at least a clear 50 miles. It was beautiful. The mountains and canyons rose and dipped into the earth in various locations. At night it was even better with the blue-silver tint from the full moon and stars beating over the stone.

I inhaled and let my wings glide over the breeze, drifting me along into the night sky.

Unfortunately I couldn't stay out long because Mom got up around four a.m. to get ready and check on the animals at the vet office, so I'd have to be back at least around three. I pulled the glow-in-the-dark watch that Ella had given me out of my pocket and pressed the button to make it light up. 1:30, plenty of time.

I swooped in low to make a landing on the top of a small hill overlooking a slightly larger lake.

I picked a stone out of the dust and threw it across the lake, skipping innocuously across the seemingly vast waterfront. It skipped along, perfectly conforming to the dramatic turn it's life just took; going from the warm, solid dust in the earth, to now floating to the bottom of a lake.

What should we be doing right now? Should the flock conform to the situation and just accept the fact that we have an ingenuous therapist? Yes, she is highly educated, but honestly, what does she know about running literally for her life? Eating maybe a few times every couple days? She doesn't know what it's like to be like us. No one does. What's up with all the fancy terms she uses anyways? The way she structures her sentences and the jargon she uses…gah! It's just obnoxious.

Then again, there's the nagging thought that we should be infiltrating an ITEX plant somewhere, or getting together a group of people that would actually believe us about the School.

I try to invert possibilities in and out of my mind with no luck.

Still irresolute, I stood up to stretch and check my watch again. It was only 2:10 and I contemplated plopping down and thinking again, but quickly dismissed the thought. My head was starting to hurt.

A bat flew overhead, its tiny mouth cocked open to absorb the echolocation it was sending-out. My wingtips twitched with longing to be in the air again. Sighing, not exactly wanting to move yet, I went ahead and stretched my wings out to maximum potential, trotted a few feet, and took off.

I kept gaining altitude; just for the fun of seeing how high I could get until eventually I looked down and realized it was like looking into utter darkness.

_"You're late."_

_"Don't ever leave me again."_

_"I won't. I won't, not ever."_

Did I really say that?

Did _he_ really say that?

I'd heard somewhere before that in memories we tend to over-romanticize the ones we cared for. Am I doing this with Fang? Why in the world did I just start thinking of this? Darn this darkness…reminding me of his eyes, and his hair, and…

Scratch that. Forget you heard _anything_ just now.

Well, now that I've officially embarrassed myself, I don't see the issue with going on.

Scratch that too. I don't want to keep talking about this. It's not like anything would ever happen anyways…

Could it?

Great, here I go again. I don't have time for anything like this. Not now. I have way too much on my plate right now.

Okay, so that's almost a total lie.

Okay, mostly a total lie.

Only mostly though, as far as you and I are concerned.

What if that's the case though? I mean, what happens if he really does have feelings for me? First of all it's way too much to explain to the flock, and there's no keeping anything from Angel…besides, it's not like this is a suddenly innovative way of looking at each other, I've thought of it before. I've thought about the whole, 'well, what if Fang and I were together?' thing. It's just way too complicated. I mean, we already tell people that we're all siblings. How would that work out then?

But he's kissed me.

Jeez, did I really have to think about that? Really, Max? You're pathetic!

Great, now I'm talking in third person.

I'm really losing it.

The air was getting thicker and easier to inhale as I began to lose altitude and descend toward the ground, and Mom's house. It was also slightly warmer than a couple thousand feet in the air.

Pulling my wings back for a nosedive, I approached the ground at near-record speeds, coming in for a swift, silent, secluded landing.

I was tiptoeing back up to the house when I felt the eerie presence of someone behind me.

I spun around and focused in on the trees. Nothing but dark bark starred back. The wind blew through and with it a familiar smell.

Pulling a full 180, I whirled to peer directly into the shadow of the side of the back shed where the over hang was.

Oh, the irony, there stands the man of the hour right there.

"Hi, Fang."

He stepped out of the shadows with a disgruntled look on his face, as if he was surprised that I had discovered him.

"Don't think I'm not used to you sneaking around in the shadows."

"I would have been fine if the wind hadn't blown."

"I knew before the wind blew that there was someone here."

"But you didn't know that it was me."

"That doesn't matter, I still knew I was being watched!"

"Lower your voice or your mother is going to find us!"

Silently cursing myself for him being right, I spat back in a whisper.

"Well what are you doing out here anyways?"

"I was waiting for you!"

"How did you know I left?"

"You weren't in your room and your door was unlocked from the inside."

"Wait, what were you doing in my room?"  
"That doesn't matter, where'd _you_ go?"

"That doesn't matter either! Why were you snooping through my room?"

"Oh, my God! You're impossible!"

"Duh."

Fang glared at me for a second, then walked over to the wooden porch swing that was hanging in the middle of the yard on an A-frame, and plopped down, lazily swinging his legs and pumping the swing forwards and back.

After standing for a few more seconds I realized how comfortable the swing looked compared to lock-kneed in the middle of the yard.

No, I did not give into temptation; I merely wanted to sit down.

The swing shifted to balance us both evenly and I tilted my head back to look up at the stars. It had to be close to four by now, but frankly I wasn't in a big rush to move.

"So."

"What?"

"What were you doing out anyways?"  
"Oh, you know, same old same old. Flying around, thinking about things way beyond my age level."

"Yep. Same old same old for sure."

"I answered your question, now what were you doing in my room?"

"Honestly, I really don't know. I just woke-up and decided to check on you I guess. It's weird, not being able to see everyone at night like if we were sleeping in a cave."

"So I'm assuming that you checked on Angel and Nudge and Gazzy and Iggy as well?"

"Not exactly."

"Really…that's so surprising."

Fang looked at me, rolled his eyes, and scooted closer to me on the bench.

"Do you remember that one night a couple years ago when you decided that the food we'd had didn't look good; and you insisted on testing it, then got sicker than crap?"

I threw my head back and let out a small laugh.

"Oh, jeez, yes. I couldn't move for a day and a half. Darn food poisoning."

Fang chuckled, then his hand started to move up the center of my back, right between my wings where I loved it to be scratched.

Suddenly alert I snapped my head over to face him.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to calm down."

"Why?"

"Because you need to learn to chill out. We're at your mom's; we have a kitchen with food and a roof over our heads. You don't need to stress out so much."

"Why does it matter to you?" Maybe I was actually close to fishing something out of him.

"It's not just me. When you're stressed out and snippy you scare small children."

I laughed a little at this, but still was not falling for whatever he was trying to do.

A long, awkward pause settled in the night air as he sat, still staring at me.

"What are you getting at Fang? First you snoop around in my room, now you're telling me I need to chill?"

"I need you Max."

It felt like all the blood in my head and chest swooshed down into my stomach as he said that. When he started to slide closer to me my mind went on panic-overdrive.

Leaping off the swing, I stumbled slightly and made my way, walking backwards, to the house.

"I—uh—I have to go to bed now. Right now. Um, I'm really sleepy. Good night."

Well, that was unexpected.

**A/N: This was a long one, 5 pages on my computer!!! Well, Angel's up next! Hope you enjoyed this. Take care and thank you!**

**~hawkstar2**


	5. Power Bank

**A/N: Ahh. It's fall break for me. I'm so happy. I even got off of work to go to West Baden and French Lick with my mom, sister, and boyfriend yesterday. And just so you know, I'm really ashamed of this…I actually had **_**dust**_** on the top of my 1999 laptop just now! ='(**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP.**

Chapter Five: Power Bank

Angel POV

I looked down at my feet that were barely dangling off of the chair. I finally got to get my pretty shoes that I've wanted since we were in New York, but Max wouldn't let me get them cause she said that I couldn't run away well in them. But now since we are living with Max's mom I can wear whatever I want.

"Angel?"

Max elbowed me and nodded towards Jackie.

_I know, I know, I'm going in. I love you Max!_

_Just making sure. Love ya too. _Max replied.

I stood up and smiled honestly as I could at Jackie. "Here I am! I'm ready."

Jackie smiled like she knew what was coming at her.

_This should be simple_. Jackie was thinking to herself. I'll give her a little while before I invade her privacy and make myself known.

Jackie took her seat in a fancy black leather seat and crossed her legs with a legal pad on her lap.

"Hello again, Angel. How have you been?"

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?"

Jackie smiled. _Sweet kid_. "I'm fine, thank you. Is there anything you would like to focus on today? Any certain time?"

I shuffled in my skirt and made my best Bambi eyes at her. "Well, I mean, it's been a long-haul, and I'm only six years old. I've seen and been through more things than most grown-ups have, but, then again, I can't complain about too much. I mean, I never really had a permanent home, and the short time that I did have one…well, it kind of got blown-up.

"But while we had that home…that was some of the greatest memories I have. I mean, we had someone who provided for us—Jeb—and we were all together and happy. We had clean clothes everyday and didn't have to eat road-kill. We learned to fly together and had some crazy adventures."

"That sounds like quite a home, Angel."

"Yeah, even though I was really little when we first moved there I still remember it like it was yesterday."

_This poor little girl._

"I don't like people trying to sympathize with us. I'm sorry to seem too straight-forward, but it really isn't necessary."

"Excuse me? I didn't say anything though." Her face was quite confused.

"Oh, you didn't have to."

"What?"

"_Did you honestly believe that the only thing we could do was fly?"_

"What?! How did you just do that?!"

"Relax, I'm just trying to make you believe. Most people don't believe that we are capable of so much. At least, good people anyways. We're always being chased by people who hate us."

"Do you ever regret living life the way you are, Angel?"

No one has ever really asked me this before. I sat and thought for a few moments before I answered.

"Well, yes and no. I always wanted a real Mommy and Daddy. But then again, my brother Gazzy is with me all the time. And Max is more than I ever could have asked for as a mother-figure-make-up. And Fang and Iggy and Nudge all love me so much.

"I just wish…I guess I just wish sometimes that I lived a normal life with no wings and a real home with my biological parents and going to a real school with friends and going to the mall and out to eat without having to worry about Erasers following us and trying to kill us all the time."

Jackie took a breath as if she were about to say something, but I realized that I was on a roll now.

"But…you know, if I ever lived a normal life, I probably would have never met Max or Nudge or Fang or Iggy. I would have never learned to appreciate things so much. I would have never known the beauty and feeling of flying high above the rest of the world and nose-diving through thin air and at the last second before you hit the ground releasing _wings_ and jerking back upwards. I mean, apparently our homes were in close proximity of each other, but what honestly were the chances of all of us finding each other?

"Anyways, if Gazzy and mine parents were jerks enough to sell us to a genetic experimentation lab; then I don't want to know them anyhow."

"How did you do that?"

"Hmm?"

"The, telepathy thing or whatever earlier. C'mon, you obviously read minds, don't tell me you didn't know what I was just talking about."

"Oh, I should tell you about the time at the fancy restaurant in New York…now _that_ was exciting."

"How long have you been able to do this?"

"Oh, I don't remember exactly when. I remember being able to tell when Max or Jeb were awake in the morning and stuff like that when I was really, really little."

"That's amazing. Can…can all of you do that?"

"Oh, no. out of our group I have the most powers. Max jokes and calls me the genetic supermarket. But others of us have different powers too." I can't tell her too much. I'll just leave it at that.

"That's amazing. I'd heard of people with powers like in a 6th sense sort of thing, but never like this." Jackie murmured as she scribbled down some notes.

_It's time to go now._

"Well, is there anything else you'd like to say Angel?"

"Um, I'd just say that even though our lives have been really hectic and uncertain that I wouldn't give this for anything." I concluded with a grin.

_It's time to go now._

"Well, I guess that this pretty much covers it. Would you like to exit now?"

"Thank you Jackie. You're really nice."

I had her in the palm of my hand now. She smiled sweetly back at me and got up to escort me back to the front lobby.

Max looked up with surprise from the magazine she was reading but not really soaking in.

"Hey, Ang. You're out early." Glancing at the clock I'd only been there almost half of the time that Iggy had yesterday.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting with you today Angel. You're a very grateful and gifted little girl." She looked over to Max and said, "I will hopefully see someone else on Monday?"

"Of course, we'll sort that out when we get home. Thank you." Max said with a smile.

"_Jeez, what did you mind-warp everything you had to say into her head?"_

"_No, I was just done talking. I wanted you in there with me."_

"Good-bye Jackie!" I called.

Max and I walked out the doors into the mid-afternoon breeze and began to head home. I think that what I said was true…I would never give anything to change my life. I loved just being me, having my family, and even times like these, walking down the street holding Max's hand on our way home.

Max squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

"I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, Max."

**A/N**: **Okay, pretty much a crappy sob-story gig, but whatever, two bird-kids down, four to go! Haha.**


	6. Saturday

**A/N: Figured I kinda owed you guys, so here's a double-header! By the way, even if I don't update the fanfics, check out my profile page because I will post updates there and sometimes maybe estimates of when I will update next.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson.**

Chapter Six: Saturday

Max POV

TGIS.

Thank God It's Saturday.

Like, seriously, if I had to sit in that stinky, depression-filled office one more consecutive time I was going to climb the walls.

But Angel and I got home safely last night, ate dinner, and now it was Saturday afternoon. We had all finished lunch and everyone but Mom, Jeb, and Ella were home. Iggy was listening to his iPod, Nudge was on the computer, Angel was playing with Total and Akila, Gazzy was crashing Matchbox cars, and Fang was…where was Fang?

Probably working on that stupid blog again. We'd already blown ITEX up, why did it matter that he still had that stupid thing?

What was I doing? Well, me on the other hand, besides indulging myself in the heavenly goodness of a chocolate chip cookie or ten, I was listing every freaky thing that the School had come up with and chased us down with. Everything from Erasers to Erasers-and-Wings to clones of me to Flyboys to those freaky robots that looked like people; I was listing every possible thing I could in some desperate attempt to figure out what they may throw at us next.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Angel came in my room and tapped me on my shoulder. I must have been in some deep thought.

"Max?"

"Yes, sweetie?" I replied, turning to give Angel my full and utmost attention.

"Can we go into town? Like, to the store or something? I'm bored."

I pondered this for a moment, finally giving in realizing that I would never be able to magically predict what the School was going to throw out at us next.

"Sure, Angel, go get everyone else and tell them to be ready in 10."

Beaming with delight, Angel bounced out of the room beating on various doors as she walked down the hallway to rally the troops into action.

This ought to be nice. We haven't really had time to just mingle around town and just have a day to ourselves. I think there was an arcade down the street I'm sure the guys would be interested in.

Within 7 minutes the flock was dressed, groomed, and standing ready at the front door.

"Well, here we go, a day to do absolutely nothing and the whole day to do it." I declared.

After a couple blocks Fang kept scooting closer to me.

_He wants to hold your hand_.

_WHAT!?!_ I thought back to Angel, who in return giggled.

_But he's too afraid to in front of everyone else._

_Right, whatever, stay out of people's heads little girl, I'm pretty sure that can be considered trespassing_.

No reply.

"Hey guys! Let's go into that gas station and get some slushies and candy!" Nudge exclaimed. I rolled my eyes; you only live once right? And it's not like we were confined to the house, I guess I could stand a little bit of bird-kid-hyperness-overdrive. "Please Max, oh please please please please please pretty pretty pleeeeeease!!!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Fine, whatever, but if you get wild we have to go to the country and unwind."

"YAAY!!"

I see the country thing coming already.

We entered the overly-air-conditioned gas station which was like a friggin' super gas station. Everyone darted back to the slushie vender and began to fill up 42 oz. cups in various colors. Iggy began blurting out the different colors as he touched them and instructed Nudge of which ones to put in his slushie.

Fang walked-up next to me and clicked his tongue in a tisk-tisk-tisk noise.

"You really shouldn't have allowed this you know. Things are going to get pretty crazy." He said warningly.

"Who are you? My dad? Forget it, they deserve this…HEY!!! GAZZY PUT THE RED BULL BACK NOW!!!" I bolted across the store and seized what could have possibly been the cause of the apocalypse. Gazzy plus any energy drink equals _BIG_ trouble.

Fifteen minutes we had successfully occupied every section of counter space at the register with slushie cups, candy, beef jerky, chips, more candy, two pops, and pretty much any other godforsaken edible item in the entire facility.

"Well, having a party huh?" the gal behind the register said, smiling as if she was the all-knowing clerk.

I handed Fang a couple twenties and went back to the restrooms. Six cups of coffee isn't nice to the bladder, I don't care who you are.

Now, I didn't get a good look at this register lady, but apparently Fang was when I rounded the corner again.

Angel must have heard me thinking some pretty graphic things, because in a matter of seconds she was back with me and trying to explain everything.

"Max, it's not how it looks."

"Angel honey, I could really care less. If he wants to flirt with some cashier then that's his business."

"That's not what you were thinking a minute ago." the flock looked back to me as if trying to figure out what Angel and I were doing, I waved the out and gave the universal one-more-minute signal, "you were saying that you would like to wring that lady's—"

"Shhh!!" I exclaimed, clamping my hand over her mouth and dragging her into the family restroom.

"Why are you bothering so much to tell me about Fang lately?" I interrogated her.

"Well, he's obviously too shy to do it himself."

"What does it matter? My luck she probably had _red hair_!!!"

Angel cocked her head, as if trying to remember.

"Well, she did, but listen Max!"

She tried to stop me from leaving and would have succeeded if she hadn't slipped in front of me and blocked the door.

_"He was only thinking about you when she was talking to him!"_

_"What did I tell you about trespassing?"_

_"He loves you Max. A whole lot."_

I looked down at Angel doubtfully. What did she know about love? She was six years old.

"He loves you, Max. Maybe you should give him a chance."

"Do you want me to drink all of your slushie?"

"No."

"Then move."

With a resilient huff, Angel moved over and unlocked the door where we then proceeded out to the warm Arizona afternoon to find the others chowing down on way too much intakes of chocolate.

"Where to now?"

"L-l-l-let's go FLY!" Gazzy exclaimed. I think his eyes were beginning to become dilated.

Oh, shit.

"Hush! Okay, okay, um, yeah, let's gather everything and head out somewhere. Oh, jeez."

Fang smirked at me the 'told-ya-so' face. My cheeks blushed.

What?

I never blush.

Forget it, more important right now to get Gazzy and Nudge away from society that will possibly see us take off and wig freaking' out.

We walked through a few back allies until we got far enough away from heavily populated areas and took flight out to the middle of the desert area with a small canyon and a once water-filled lake.

I plopped down on the warm rocks and took off my tee shirt to get into my much more suitable undershirt: your typical tank top. Kicking off my boots, for sure we would be here a while, I bunched my shirt under my head and laid back onto it.

I was planning on just lying here, minding my own business, letting the kids wind-down, until of course my sun was blocked by no other than Fang.

"Hey."

"You're in my sun you know."

"You're tanning?"

"No."

"Then why does it matter?"

"Because it's warm. Why aren't you flying?"

"Eh, didn't feel like it just yet. Maybe I should eat more candy bars."

"Let's not and say you did." I joked. He scuffed a few rocks out of the way and sat down next to me.

"So, what happens after this therapist thing?" he asked.

"I'd really rather not think of that right now. I'm having a perfectly fine day, let's not fill it with worry over tomorrow."

"Whoa, who's going all Confucius on us?" I swung at his leg and made contact.

After a couple of hours the kids were finally wore-out enough to head home and prepare dinner.

Soaring through the air I began to break my own rule and think about things other than today. Like when I would go in to see Jackie. And if it even seemed like such a good idea anymore.

Well, it turns out that Mom was already home and had made stir-fry for dinner. Which meant that afterwards we would clean up the kitchen, take baths, brush our teeth, and straighten-up our rooms before we went to bed. I usually skipped the last step mainly because I didn't feel like it.

But everything went a lot quicker tonight thanks to the work of too much sugar and the inevitable crash that comes afterwards.

So, while the rest of the flock was crashed out in actually relatively early hours, meaning actually about 10 o'clock, I decided to sit up and ponder more about the next genetic pain coming our way.

I didn't mind being the only one awake. It was kind of like having to keep watch again, except for the fact that we weren't in a cave, everyone had their own room, and we all had showered recently.

It was a cloud-less night and you could see every single star that there was to see in the sky. Crumpling up yet another calculation that just didn't seem that plausible after I reviewed it, I got up and walked over to the window of mine and leaned out on the frame. Thank goodness Mom had some good windows because over wise it probably would have toppled out the way I was teetering on it.

"You really shouldn't be doing that."

I whipped around so fast that I whacked my head on the top of the window and did a lovely tumble to the ground only to look up and see my mother standing behind me.

"Hi, Mom…I though you were all asleep." I said smoothly.

"Well, a mother can be fast asleep and wake at the tiniest sound, then we all feel that we have the obligation to check on every single child and make sure they are okay."

"Yeah, that makes sense. So is everyone alive?"

Mom chuckled, "Yes, everyone is sleeping soundly, except you of course…"

"Who else is awake?" I asked pointedly, you could always tell when Mom was lying because she kind of pursed her lips and her eyes wandered a little.

"Do you remember what I asked you before you went to Antarctica?"

"Um, no, not really, you asked me a lot of questions."

"I mean about you and Fang."

_Oh jeez, great, the sex talk I guarantee it._

_Is it really that obvious that I like him?_

"Uh, ok? What about us?" I said, trying to act cool and casual about it.

"Oh, nothing really, I've just been noticing things."

_Really?_

"Okay, like what?"

Mom looked around the room and huffed, as if trying to gather her thoughts.

"I'm going to sound like some sappy romance writer when I say this, but he does have a different light in his eyes when he looks at you."

"Yeah, you really sounded like a sappy romance writer just then, sorry."

"Eh, no harm. But Max, I know a good thing when I see one; and I know that it would be really awkward if you guys leave again and actually have something going. But think about at least giving him a chance."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Me?_ Yeah, Mom, I've given him lots of chances, and what does he do? He goes and flings himself at anything in a skirt! If a pencil-sharpener had one on he'd probably go for it too!"

"Okay, now what happens after you give him a chance? Does he take it?"

_Why is she so darn interested?_

"Well, kinda, yeah. I mean, he's kissed me before…"

"And what do you do?"

"Well, I kiss him back…but then I freak out and…Mom do we really have to talk about this? I don't like emotional crap."

"If you want to stop we can, I was just curious. Some things are meant to happen and some people are meant to be together. When an opportunity comes around that combines those two events, sometimes you have to grasp it and hold on with all of your might. I see a lot of potential in you two and I just want you to be happy."

_Wow, talk about touchy-feely._

I nodded and hugged my mom.

"Thanks, Mom. I didn't realize it was that obvious."

Mom winked, "Well, I've been around the block a time or two and I can just pick-up on some things I guess. Good-night Max, I love you."

"G'night. Love you too."

To satisfy her, I rolled over in my covers and pretended to fall asleep.

After about fifteen minutes and I was sure that I heard her snoozing in the other room; I snuck across the hall into Fang's room. It wouldn't be too bad if I just kinda asked him would it? I mean, I've kissed him willingly before…

The door didn't make a sound as I pushed it open and tiptoed into his room. The only lighting besides the moon was the blinking blue light on his laptop.

Carefully, I went to sit down beside him. Cautiously, I extended my hand toward his shoulder to wake him when suddenly his eyes shot open.

Nearly leaping out of my skin I shot back wards and tried to catch my breath.

"Max?"

Pant, pant, pant, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"I dunno."

He sat up now and cocked his head. His black tank nearly blended in as he did into the darkness of the room.

"Are you ok? Is it a headache? A nightmare?"

I gulped, I totally could not do this.

"Uh, no, nothing. I just woke-up and couldn't go back to sleep."

"So you came in here?"

"See ya in the morning." I said swiftly and tried to get up until he grasped a hold of my wrist and pulled me back down.

"Shh." He murmured, and put his hand on the back of my neck and began kissing me. Softly at first to make sure it was okay I guess, then developing into deeper kisses.

Oh, God, I'm going to faint.

Why am I doing this?

Forget it. I put my arms back around him and broke away from his kisses, instead opting to rest my head on his shoulder and try to comprehend everything.

"Max?"

Snapping me back to reality, I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"What Fang?"

"Thanks."

**A/N: Wow, a lot longer than I had planned. Haha. Sorry it's taken so long guys. Thanks for sticking in there with me! Take care and happy reading!  
****P.S.~ Read the book Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater. It's amazing and I'm probably going to write a fic to go with it once I get my own copy.  
****  
~hawkstar2**


	7. Author's Note

A/N:

Okay guys, I know I keep coming back with excuses as to why I haven't been updating…

But to be totally honest, I'm swamped.

I have finals.

Family matters.

School worksheets.

Japanese tests.

And I'm kind of distracted from typing anymore of _Therapist?_ right now.

I can't tell you how really, really, really sorry I am.

And I can't promise to take it up again later.

But I'm totally not deleting it… because I will update it…

But if it does come up deleted, don't panic…this just means I am tweaking it and changing a few scenes to be better or more detailed.

By the way, no offense or anything…but I just finished _The Scarlet Letter_ in AP English… I sucks.

Anyways, just because I am not continuing this fic at the moment, I am NOT gone for good. If an idea strikes me (which quite a few have recently) for a one-shot or something else I WILL POST IT!!!! =)

In the mean time, take it easy and happy late Thanksgiving. Lol.

~hawkstar2


End file.
